Yamino Kageto
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"A soldier born out of darkness, his skills are overwhelming."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"A soldier born out of darkness. The darkness has grown deeper..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"A soccer soldier born out of darkness, his skills are overwhelming."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos grisalhos espetados e puros olhos negros com delineador preto. Ele tem uma expressão sombria ou séria o tempo todo. Personalidade Ele é mais quieto e calmo e raramente fala a menos que precise. No começo ele se juntou a Raimon porque ele adora jogadores fortes, mas ele adora futebol no fundo. Enredo Temporada 2 Sombra transferida para Raimon durante a invasão do Aliea Gakuen . Mas porque os membros de Raimon já tinham partido na Caravana de Inazuma , Shadow foi deixado para trás. Por causa disso, ele foi treinar com Sugimori Takeshi para aperfeiçoar sua técnica hissatsu, Dark Tornado . Mais tarde, Endou Mamoru e os outros voltaram para Inazuma Town e encontraram Shadow. Ele ficou para trás quando os outros saíram novamente, já que suas filmagens ainda não estavam prontas. Após a destruição de Aliea Gakuen, Endou e os outros voltaram para Raimon para descobrir que os outros membros, incluindo Shadow, Nishigaki e Sugimori, virou-se para o Meteorito Aliea, tornando-se os Imperadores Negros . Eles voltaram a seus sentidos após verem o God Hand de Endou . Sessão 3 Três meses depois, Shadow foi escolhido como candidato ao Inazuma Japan em Inazuma Japan B, mas falhou no jogo. No episódio 68 , ele é mostrado que ele podia sentir aura negra de pessoas como Midorikawa Ryuji . Depois que Inazuma Japão venceu a FFI e retornou a Raimon, eles se mudaram para a formatura, e Shadow também se formou. No último episódio, Shadow joga junto com Raimon em sua partida de formatura. ele evoluiu Dark Tornado para 真, mas foi bloqueado por Endou , que usou 真 Ijigen The Hand . jogos Shadow é inicialmente parte do clube "Go Home" de Raimon , e fica nos armários do prédio principal. Quando Endou pede a ele para se juntar, Shadow inicialmente se pergunta se Endou não percebeu que ele só pode existir na escuridão, mas, se Endou insiste, ele está surpreso com sua falta de medo e se junta a Raimon imediatamente. Ele adverte Endou embora sobre não deixar sua escuridão consumi-lo também. Se Endou se recusa, Shadow diz que Endou tem medo do escuro, assim como os outros. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven= Shadow can be gotten through the Scout command, searching for the name Shadow. He appears next to the lockers in the main building's entrance, besides the stairs, and, unlike most Scout characters, joins immediately, without a Soccer Battle. |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= To obtain Shadow, a shadow lizard needs to be found first on the roof of the Nara tv station. Then go into the tower hut and he will be there. (Nishigaki Mamoru and Sugimori Takeshi needs to be in the battle team) Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Shadow, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (Old Raimon's Community Master) *'Item': Kyoufu no Wear *'Item': Zero Shoes (Randomly dropped from Zero) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to recruit him you need to link both games. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Shadow, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Handa Shinichi (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least four other members from Raimon. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Shadow, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped by Real Legends at Shadow Man's taisen route) *'Topic': Narcissist (ナルシストの話題, obtained at Raimon's parking lot) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 193 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 193 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 234 *'TP': 225 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 78 *'Guts': 74 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 104 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 106 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 6 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 151 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 110 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 99 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 65 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 82 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 240 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone * (rota da Gra Fa e Team Kidou apenas) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'O cartão' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Lenda de Inazuma' *'O cartão' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Estrelas Extra' *'Grevistas D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hermit aqua' *'Estrelas Extra' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Estrelas Extra' *'Team Kidou' Galeria Shadow Kageto.png|Shadow in Dark Emperors. Yamino at graduation.jpg|Shadow at graduation. IG-08-061.png|IG-08-061. Shadow TCG.jpg|Shadow in the TCG. Trivialidades *'Yami' significa escuridão, um trocadilho com sua personalidade e seu hissatsu Dark Tornado , e 'Kage' significa Shadow, que provavelmente foi devido ao seu apelido. Então Yamino Kageto poderia significar "A Escuridão da Sombra" também pode significar "Campo Negro da Sombra". *Nas versões dubladas, Kidou diz que Kageto é um atacante para Mikage Sennou , apesar de sua escola original nunca ser mencionada no original. Navegação de:Shadow Cimmerian es:Shadow Cimmerian fr:Shadow Cimmerian it:Shadow Cimmerian nl:Shadow Cimmerian vi:Yamino Kageto